Balkov's attic
by white light horizon
Summary: Bryan is confind to his room but feels he'd much rather take a walk round the abbey, after loosing the guards, he finds some pretty interesting things lurking in the attic, then after tala's loss things take a turn for the worse..my first fan fiction!R
1. Chapter 1

I ment to put please at the end of R&R so, please :D but i didn't have enough characters left.  
this is my first fic so please be nice to it, i do hope you enjoy it!

It had been something Bryan had gotten used to, getting locked in his room. Boris had locked him away there as he was busy over-seeing Tala's training for his match against Tyson tomorrow, Boris insisted on being there when ever any of his pupils were being punished. So he'd momentarily given up on punishing him, Boris liked to see people suffer but he'd taught Bryan to well. He hadn't given Boris the satisfaction of seeing him in pain, through out the whole procession Bryan had merely glared defiantly at him.

Boris had, had him trained to block out all other emotions but hate and anger but once on an occasion like this he had lowered his defences against them, he had always been curious of them, yet when he had lowered his defences and let them all invade his mind that he couldn't endure it for very long. Indeed he preferred his emotion free existence and so decided to make the block to them a permanent thing. Although there is a time when he drops his guard and is vulnerable to them, when he is asleep. When he was asleep they could replay things that he'd done and he'd feel all the guilt, all the pain and sadness, this was why he didn't really sleep much.

He cast his mind back to one of his most memorable atrocities that he had committed, he smirked slightly as he recalled the look on the scientists faces when their experiment, their pet had turned against them. He remembered how he'd used one of their own creations against them, he had loved watching Falborg mow them down, he gave another smirk as he remembered how foolish they'd been to follow him out into the woods, just behind the abbey. He had used his best impersonation of innocence, he couldn't remember exactly what he said to coheres them in to doing it. Before they knew it he'd launched Falborg. It had been fun watching them scatter, when they had realised that one of their colleagues had been killed but he and Falborg had caught up with them and paid them back for all the times they'd poked and prodded him, for each experiment they'd ever conducted on him.

He'd thought for sure that he would be found out but their bodies had never been found, then again there wasn't much of a search for them and when questioned he'd never admitted to it but he had got the sneaking suspicion that Boris knew. Bryan sighed and got up, out his chair, he walked over to the small barred window and gazed out at the snow, which fell thick and fast. He then looked past it at the small amount of traffic that was passing the abbey and then at the small outlines of chimneys of houses in the distance, that belched smoke. He though of the people in those houses and wondered what they were doing at this particular moment in time and indeed what kind of people they where, he didn't really care he was just bored but despite that he was enjoying this time on his own, this time where he could relax, at least up until the match tomorrow. After that, he would be punished properly.

He sat for a while longer, mesmerized by the swirling snow, until something distracted his from it, a pounding noise, like someone running. Then the sound of muffled voices filled the air, he recognised one of the the voices to, it seemed to be conversing at a fast pace with two unfamiliar voices, which Bryan guessed must be that of the guards, that had been sent by Boris to guard his room. The muffled voices seemed to be growing louder and it was then that Bryan realised that it was Tala on the other side of his door, demanding access to him but they seemed to be denying him it.  
Until suddenly he came bursting through the door….

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The second installment :D again i hope you enjoy it, i forgot to write a disclaimer on the first one but we all know that i dont own beyblade or any of it's characters.

Panting slightly, Tala straightened himself and looked down at his fellow team mate, frowning slightly, he said:  
"I haven't got long, the guards have gone to get Boris, so I only have a couple of minutes" Bryan was still staring out the window, he hadn't even bothered to look up when Tala had burst through the door. Tala's frown deepened slightly and he continued:  
"I came to see if you were all right after yesterday" Bryan made no response "so are you alright"  
Yet again he made no response, this infuriated Tala, he gone through all this trouble to get here, he'd give up the only break he was going to get until he'd won his match against Tyson tomorrow and Bryan had so far made no effort to say anything.  
Tala suddenly put his hands on his hips and gave a small "hn.  
"Oh for fuck sake Bryan!" Tala growled, loosing his patience.  
At this Bryan turned and stared coldly up at his captain, he just wanted Tala to leave him alone, he liked being on his own. All he wanted to do was to sit and watch the snow, was that to much to ask?  
"Well?" snapped Tala.  
Bryan remained silent.  
"Fine" Tala said simply and with that he stormed out of Bryans room, slamming the door behind him.  
Bryan smirked both a the fact that he had In sighted such anger in his captain and the fact he'd left.

A few hours later Bryan was still sitting at the window, still watching the smoke from the chimneys and the drifting snow. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. He felt restless and bored and he blamed Tala for it, he'd been fine before he came along. His boredom worsening he slipped his hands into his pockets and started to play with the fabric that lined the insides, he noticed something, something small within his pocket, he pulled it out. It was Falborg's bit chip, he had picked it up and stowed it in his pocket after Driger had torn his blade to pieces. He grasped it tightly as he remembered their final match, he remembered the defiant look on Rays face. He felt his anger boil up in side him, he had won the first match with ease but some how everything had gone wrong, everything he'd worked for. With this he launched his fist in to the near by stone wall. His anger seemed to evaporate as he retrieved his hand and riased it to his face, watching the blood slowly ooze from the cuts on his knuckles and rundown, in between his fingers and slowly drip on to the floor. He unfurled his other fist and looked down of Falborg's bit, which glowed reassuringly in the wake of it's masters out burst. He sighed and decided that perhaps he should begin rebuilding his blade.

Bryan looked down on his completed blade and smiled slightly, he needed to test it out but he couldn't do it in here, his room was to small, plus he didn't want to risk having anything broken, possessions or otherwise. All he needed to do was get passed the guards, which would be simple enough. Most of the people who worked here as guards were hesitant when it came to anything to do with Bryan, they knew from experience how cruel and vicious he could be. Bryan stowed his blade in his pocket and his launcher and rip cord in the other and headed toward the door, pulling it open he looked at the two figures standing before him.  
Bryan took at step forward and the guard on his left laid a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back.  
"we've been given strict orders, we cant allow you to leave your room" the one of the guards said.  
He raised an eyebrow and said in a nasty voice:  
"i guess you must be new here"  
Bryan took 5 steps back and pulled out his launcher, he slotted the cord in and fixed Falborg firmly to the launcher, he then held it up aiming at the guard who had touched him, saying:  
"y'know, I don't like people touching me"  
The guard watched with a confused expression, as Bryan screamed:  
"LET IT RIP"  
Falborg landed in between him and the guard, Bryan smirked, he could hear the other guard radioing for back up. So he seized his chance."Falborg! STROBLITZ!" Bryan commanded.  
There was a flash of white light and Falborg rose up, with unearthly shriek, this sinister cry made the guard's blood run cold, he merely stood and watched the magnificent blue falcon as a ferocious wind picked up, it slashed and torn at him like many knives, it caused him to fall backwards, hard and slide down the wall.  
The wind died down and Falborg shot up into his masters out stretched hand.  
Bryan walked to the unconscious guard to get a better look at his injuries, he smirked as he noticed that the guard was bleeding from numerous places, his smirk faded though as he heard distant shouts and the sound of people running.  
He stood up, giving the guard a kick in the stomach and ran...

to be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: in a sing song voice I do not own Beyblade.

He kept running, along the abbeys many twists and turns, until he could no longer hear the angry shouts of the guards. He came to rest against a smooth stonewall, adorned with many portraits of various people, many of whom he did not recognize. Bryan stood trying to figure out where he was, he had never been in this part of the abbey, yet it some how seemed very familiar, he looked from one end of the passageway down to the other, weighing up his options. He could try to find his way back to his room, though he would have to face the wrath of Boris, who already had some painful and humiliating punishment planned for him or he could delve deeper into this newly found part of the abbey. He eventually decided that he might as well continue in to the unknown, he wanted to go on a walk anyway, plus after this little episode he knew that Boris would gladly spare 30 minutes or so of training time with Tala to punish him and he wanted to put that off for as long as possible. So he continued.

Bryan had been walking for what seemed like hours and every time he though there might be something interesting round the next corner, he was faced with yet another stretch of passageway, which would put any lesser willed person off. However, this only made Bryan more determined to find out what was at the end of this seemingly never ending passageway, but the feeling of familiarity also compelled him to carry on. He was sure that any second he'd run into a guard or worse Boris but never the less he persisted, until eventually the passage way came to an end and he was left facing a rather plain looking wooden door. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before turning the handle, with a soft click if opened, creaking slightly. He was faced with a corridor, which had smaller, narrower corridors leading off. He stepped in, a hospital like smell greeting him, walking slowly and cautiously forward, peering round the corner of one of the smaller corridors that branched off, it didn't lead anywhere, it was only a few meters long with two heavy looking metal doors either side. Next to the metal doors were two small black and white monitors, Bryan bent down to see what was possibly on the small monitor.

It was a small room with only a single bed, which was tucked in the corner, on the bed was what looked like a small boy, knee's drawn into his chest, rocking back and forth. There was no audio but Bryan could see the small boy was talking to himself. He looked around at the monitor behind him andthere was another little boy in a similar looking room but he was smearing something all over the wall. Confused, Bryan stepped into the main corridor again.They all must have dropped out of the training. Every one who came through the doors of the abbey was subjected to rigorous drills and tests and not every one made it. There was many a time where Bryan had, had to watch his defeated opponent being dragged away, kicking and screaming, through that feared black door, every one who lost was dragged away through a large black door, not many people knew when was behind the sinister door, they were either to scared to talk at it or they were never seen again. He had never liked watching that, mainly because it reminded him that it could have been he that was being dragged away into that darkness.What confused him the most though was that fact that Boris did not treat loss with sympathy, student who lost were either harshly punished of if they had been defeated more than 3 times they were disposed of, so why were they here?

Bryan was soon snapped out his dream like state by something he could see out the corner of his eye, something small and black, it seemed to shine slightly, he turned to face it, his heart leaped into throat when he seen the small CCTV camera perched up on the wall, it's small reflective lens pointed directly at him.

To be continued

Sorry it's a bit short and the ending is a bit crappy but I am tired :'(


	4. Chapter 4

He breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw the cable connecting it to the main surveillance room was severed and the thick layer of dust coating it indicated that it had not been in use for a very long time. Bryan found it odd that it had not been repaired; usually anything that impaired Boris' ability to be omnipotent was fixed immediately. He also wondered why this place was not on one of the lower levels, anything so important that it warranted surveillance was on the lower levels. Indeed this place looked forgotten, it was unguarded, there was no working surveillance equipment, and weak doors protecting it from intruders.  
"What are you up to Boris?" Bryan muttered, making his way to the next door, which lead him even further into the unknown. He still could not shake this feeling of familiarity but he knew that eventually those idiots, the guards would catch up to him eventually catch up to him, so further probing was not an option. He placed a pale hand upon the metallic doorknob but as he did a strange shuffling noise issued somewhere from behind him, Bryan turned to see what was making it. As he did, he saw something blue and white hurtle towards him, there was a sharp pain that radiated from his right shoulder all the way down his right side, to his toes and he was slammed back against the wall. He looked up at the figure above him, his vision slightly blurred but he could see the figures arm preparing to swing down again, he saw something glint menacingly from the figures hand; he could only guess that it was some ort of knife. Bryan reached up and caught the figures wrist as it came down, pushing it back. It was not that difficult, the thin figure was not that strong. Bryan's vision cleared and he looked at the person above. It was someone Bryan recognized, he looked up at the man, he had shoulder length blue hair, a thin, pale face and a rather pointed nose and he wore a lab coat that was splattered with something that resembled a mixture of blood and faecal matter.  
"Kurzawski!" Bryan said, a tone of mock delight gracing his voice "it's so nice to see you again"  
Kurzawski merely emitted a sound that resembled a growl and he pushed harder on Bryans arm, Bryan could now see that the scientist's weapon was actually a scalpel. Bryan, at a rather awkward moment, realised why this place was so familiar, he had spent his first few years at the abbey here and Kurzawski had been head scientist, he had assigned other scientists to work on Bryan, he had actually had little to do with him, apart from the odd check up, to see how his training was progressing.  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Kurzawski screamed, he pushed a little harder but he was still unable to overwhelm Bryan "I told Boris if I ever saw you again I'd kill you"  
"Oh really?" Bryan asked, a small, deadly smile appearing on his face.  
Bryan's calm exterior aggravated Kurzawski even more, he enjoyed teasing Kurzawski, he enjoyed watching his face contort even more in anger, he stared down at Bryan with a tremendous hate, and Bryan merely returned this look but ten fold. Bryan was under no illusions of why Kurzawski hated him so much or why he was trying to stab him with a scalpel. This hate for Bryan went back to when Bryan had disposed of the scientist that had been training him; Kurzawski had not given a fuck for any of them, just one in particular, a certain female scientist, his wife.  
"I remember that night well you know, I remember picking them off one by one, I remember how she begged me not to kill her……do you know what I did to her body after wards?" Bryan stopped there, he had not actually done anything to her body but he would say anything to get a reaction out of the elder male. At this Kurzawski flung the scalpel into a far corner and proceeded to try to punch Bryan and Bryan let him, he felt the scientist's weak blow reign down upon his torso and he began to laugh, he knew that this would really piss Kurzawski off. It worked to, he felt Kurzawski's punches weaken and he threw his hands up into Kurzawski's chest and shoved him off, Kurzawski fell beside him, panting.  
Bryan got to his feet, brushing himself down. He looked down at the rather pathetic figure on the ground, deciding whether he had time to give the scientist a good kicking. After thinking about it hard he decided that he did.

I am sorry scriberofdoom but I did not take your advice

-Hangs head in shame-

I am sorry that it is so short… :( 


End file.
